Mercy is for the Weak
by PeteSkizzle
Summary: Harry Potter dies, only to be replaced by a Sith Lord's mind in a 12 year old's body.
1. Chapter 1

**October 31, 1980**

**Potter's Cottage**

It was a wet and windy Halloween night. Two children dressed as pumpkins ran across the square. The shops and homes were covered in spiders, exaggerated witches, pumpkins. It was quite pathatic really, the way Muggles chased after a world they did not believe in. He glided right along, his footsteps as silent as a whisper. He had waited for this night for so long, so long indeed.

"Nice costume, mister!"

The boy's smile melted away into fear as he saw inside his hood, into the pale, deformed face he was. Beneath his robe he fingered his wand. A simple movement and the child would never see his mother. But tonight, he was on a mission.

And so he moved and turned into a smaller, darker street. His destination was in sight, the Fidelius Charm shattered, although the occupants did not know it. He walked all the way to the hedge and stared over it...

The curtains were undrawn, and he could clearly see into the living room. A tall black-haired man in glasses, making colored bubbles from his wand for the amusement of his black-haired child... the child... yes... the child was laughing, popping the bubbles, grabbing them in his small fists...

A door opened and the mother entered, saying words he could not hear, her long dark-red hair falling in front of her face. They had a slight argument, and the mother walked out of the room, shaking her head. The father threw his wand down upon the sofa and coddled the child...

The old gate creaked as he pushed it open, but the sound was lost in the wind. His slowly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door, which burst open.

He was over the threshold when James Potter sprinted into the hall. It was easy, so very easy, he had not even picked up his wand...

"Lily, take Harry and run! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

He allowed him to go through his little warning before he laughed, then cast the curse...

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light filled the cramped hallway, making the banisters glow like lightning rods, and James Potter crumpet like a puppet whose strings had been cut...

He heard screaming from the upper floor, but she shouldn't have anything to worry about as long as she was sensible... he climbed the steps, listening with slight amusement as she attempted to barricade herself... she had no wand, no weapon, just like her husband... how foolish of them, thinking their safety lay in friends, that they would discard their weapons for even moments...

"Leave now, you are of no interest to me. No more precious magical blood must be spilled than necessary," he hissed through the door.

The answer was predictable.

"Please... no... kill me instead... just spare Harry... Harry..."

Voldemort sighed. He had given her a chance. Snape would have to get over her, and if he didn't, he always had new recruits...

"Reducto!"

The door blasted apart, scattering chairs, boxes, and other obstacles that had been hastily piled on the door... Lily Potter was lying crumpled in the corner, bleeding from her mouth... pity, though not much could be done now.

There the child was, in his crib. The child had not cried this entire time; he was standing, looking up with a vague interest on his face.

He carefully pointed his wand straight at the child's head. He wanted to savor the moment, see his only threat perish before his face. The boy started wimpering, seeing the strange, scary face presented before him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Nothing happened. The terrible green beam hit the boy... and disappeared. The boy stopped crying and started to look around, attempting to find the marvelous green light that had been there just a moment ago.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

It was all futile. Panting, Voldemort raised his wand and whispered, "Reducto."

The curse traveled halfway to the boy before meeting an enormously powerful Shield Charm that deflected the curse away.

Voldemort whipped around to find Dumbledore standing just a few feet away, wand still pointed in his direction.

"YOU!" he snarled, pivoting around to face his rival.

"You were a fool to come here, Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore with just the slightest hint of malice in his voice.

"TOM. RIDDLE. IS. DEAD. I AM LORD VOLDEMORT AND TODAY YOU WILL DIE, OLD MAN." thundered Voldemort. He raised his wand and wordlessly cast three Killing Curses that no one should have been able to avoid. But Dumbledore was no mere man.

Faster than what should have been possible for someone his age, Dumbledore dodged the three curses while sending stunning spells back at the Dark Lord. He then Summoned the child to him, then Portkey'd Harry away.

"You fool. You are still afraid to kill?" taunted Voldemort as he twirled to avoid Dumbledore's stunners. He then began to simply cast Killing Curses in rapid fire at Dumbledore, who began blocking them with with his wand. Green and red jets of light collided in midair, creating sparks that added to the chaos of the battle.

The battle might have dragged on for hours if not for the five dozen Aurors surrounding the residence. On the order of the Auror Captain, about a dozen rushed into the house, heading up the stairs two at a time. The rest began blasting apart the roof and top story with Blasting Curses, hoping to create an opening to shoot Voldemort.

The first Auror arrived to the bedroom just in time to catch a Killing Curse to the face. He toppled backwards onto his comrades, who shoved his corpse out of the way with a professional detatchment and ran into the room.

"Confringo!"

The blasting curse cast by Voldemort killed three of the Aurors and wounded five others, leaving only 3 left to fight. They were, however, enough to tip the battle and as the surrounding Aurors blasted parts of the house off.

It was a rather colorful display, as curses and spells of multiple colors flew across the small bedroom and a literal wall of purple Reductor curses slammed into what had formerly been the Potter residence.

"Stop firing!" yelled Dumbledore as a Reductor Curse flew dangerous close to him. It was ignored by the Auror Captain, who was determined to kill Voldemort, Dumbledore in the way or not.

In the end, Voldemort ended the battle. Snarling in defiance, he Apparated away, shattering all 16 Anti-Apparation wards that had been placed around the home.

Dumbledore looked around. The house had been completely ruined, and at least 6 people were dead, if not more. But, Harry had survived.


	2. Chapter 2

**May 29, 1993**

**Chamber of Secrets**

Harry froze. "But... how? What?"

Voldemort laughed. "Boy... do you really think Dumbledore could keep _me_ out of Hogwarts?"

Harry stumbled back. He had come down here to rescue Ginny, not confront _Lord-frickin'-Voldemort_.

Voldemort approached him as Harry slowly moved backwards. His eyes darted across the room, trying to find something, _anything_. The basilisk behind Voldemort slithered while the Tom Riddle from the diary sneered.

"Do you still not understand, _boy_?" asked Voldemort, his voice dripping with contempt. "Let me explain."

Both Voldemort and Tom Riddle spoke as one, their voices eerily synchronized, "I am Lord Voldemort."

Everything clicked in Harry's head. The diary, the strange visions, the mysterious Tom Riddle. Lord Voldemort.

"Well," said Voldemort in a bored voice, "I suppose now you die. Kill him."

At Voldemort's command, the basilisk turned its head towards Harry. Harry attempted to turn his face away, but he found he couldn't. He shut his eyes as hard as he could. However, he felt an invisible force prying his eyes open. After a moment of struggle, his eyes opened.

A flash of white, then nothing.

* * *

**July 7, 1993**

**Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

He opened his eyes, only to shut them again at the harsh bright light shining down on his face. Slowly he forced them open again.

_Who am I? Where am I?_

Then the memories came slamming down his his head like a sledgehammer. He visibly cringed and let out a yelp of pain, causing what appeared to be a nurse to turn back in surprise.

He remembered. The torture, the training, the battles... _his master_.

_I am Darkterror, Lifestealer, Nevermore, Terrorblade, Silencer... I am Darth Naix. _

Darth Naix attempted to rise, only to fall again and cringe as his arm throbbed from days of inactivity.

_Where am I_?

The door opened with a bang and his guard, a rather plump woman with gray hair and a white headgarment.

"Harry? HARRY?!"

Ignoring the annoying woman, Naix reached out with the Force... then almost passed out. The amount of ambient Force energy in this planet was an astounding amount. With this amount of power to draw upon, he would be nearly impossible to stop. Of course, there might be other Force-sensitives on the planet; in fact, given the amount of Force energy, it was almost a certainty.

From the corner of his eye, Naix noticed the woman running out of the room. He casually beckoned with his fingers and she came crashing back, hitting the back wood wall with a thud. He stood up a little shakily and looked down at his body. He was... a boy? His arms were skinny, and his legs weren't much better. He appeared to be prepubescent, and an extremely weak one at that. This "Harry Potter" had been pitiful.

The woman in the back started stirring. Dismissing her, he started out the door. No mere woman could stop a Sith Lord such as he. He looked back for a moment to find her grasping for a thin stick of wood. He snorted. A weapon perhaps? Pathetic. He turned again to continue out of the room. He would need to find some shelter, as well as some food.

"Stupefy!"

Naix whipped around at the yell and saw a beam of red light racing towards him. He instinctively raised his hand. He should still be able to catch blaster bolts, even in this body. To his surprise, not only was he able to catch the bolt, he somehow _absorbed_ the energy contianed in the bolt. He immediately felt stronger, faster, better.

The woman's eyes widened so much he thought they were burst from their sockets. With a casual flick, he slammed her against the wall again, this time making sure she wouldn't be getting up.

He looked around the room. There was a window, a way of escape. With his old body he would have simply smashed through the wall but in his new form he would need to use the Force a bit. He took a deep breath and pushed against the wall.

The wall simply smashed apart, bits of brick and shattered glass landing on the street below. Once again, he would have simply leaped down from the meager height, but in his new body, he might break a few bones from that. Instead, he would have to Force his way down, no pun intended. After considering some distances and trajectories, he jumped.

Most Jedi and Sith could not fly. The few that could were the absolute best, the ones with the most concentration, the most Force energy stored within them. The reason was because one lapse in concentration, one distraction, and you could go plummeting down to the earth. As a result, flying was not taught to most Jedi or Sith. But he had been personally taught by the Emperor after he had disposed of the pitiful Darth Vader, and thanks to that teaching, flying was one of his many skills.

He felt no thrill in it, flying high in the air. Emotions such as happiness, sadness, exhilaration had been ruthlessly stamped out during his training. Even anger, a critical tenant of Sith doctrine had been dulled, as he felt too much anger could cloud your judgment, your fighting, and thus, your effectiveness to the Emperor.

It was dark outside. If it hadn't, he might have been spotted, but this particular street was empty. Good. It would allow him to go about unnoticed and undiscovered until he could find shelter. And then, he would learn about this world, become a part of it, before conquering it in the name of the Emperor.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was not a man to be shocked by most things. What had just happened was not most things. According to Poppy, Harry Potter had risen from the dead, knocked her unconscious, blocked a Stunning Spell with his bare hands, knocked her out again, then smashed through the wall before jumping over 30 feet to the ground, then had disappeared. Normally he would have discounted such a testimony as the ravings of a confused woman who had hit her head. But he could not ignore the fact that the wall had been smashed open, nor the fact that Harry was nowhere to be found. Therefore, his only possible explanation was that Voldemort or some Death Eaters had somehow gotten past the wards, smashed open the wall, and taken Harry's corpse. Why they would do such a thing, he had no idea. But that was the only explanation he had. He knew using Legilimency to see what she really had seen would be useless since hitting your head tended to confuse people, rendering their memories unreadable.

"Poppy... I think you might be a little confused. I believe you yourself will be needing a few days bedrest," said Dumbledore. When he saw her shaking her head, he said, "I insist, Poppy. Take a break. I'm sure Nurse Wainscott is more than enough to care for the students for a week or two."

Madam Pomfrey appeared to want to argue for a moment before resigning herself to her fate. Besides, she really could use a little break from... everything. She shakily walked out of the room before collapsing on one of the beds.

Dumbledore turned away and took a deep breath. "This... this has to be Voldemort's doing. Perhaps he wants to display Harry's body to the world, to gloat his victory. I truly do not know."

He looked down at where Harry had lain, then looked back up sadly. "It would also appear that we have a spy within Hogwarts. There is no other way Voldemort would have known to break through at that spot to get right into the private room Harry was in."

The so famous ever-present twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had completely faded. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? So I'm basically having a Darth Naix replace Harry's head... also kudos to anyone who gets the not so subtle references in the chapter... so yeah. Review please. Also this is only the opening chapters and my other chapters will be about 5x longer. And also check out my other story, Starcraft: Forward Unto Dawn. And for SC:FUD Readers don't worry I haven't abandoned the story.**


End file.
